


THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot is part of my Supernatural Crossover Challenge over on ff.net. Had a request for X-Files, which holy crap, the first five years were freaking awesome on that show. So here we go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

"She's a demon."

"I don't think so," Fox Mulder said skeptically.

" _Demon _," Dean repeated, eyeing the little girl advancing toward them.__

__Sam nodded, hand straying to the knife at his belt._ _

__Dumbfounded, Dana Scully stared at the black-eyed little munchkin. The smile on the child's face promised a lot of things - all of them really, really bad. "Mulder, tell me you don't think she's an alien," she said, voice quavering slightly._ _

__Mulder shook his head. "She's probably part of some lost sub-species of homo sapien. Or maybe the victim of an ophthalmological disorder._ _

__Dean and Sam gawped at him in disbelief._ _

__"Demons are a mythical construct," Mulder continued. "Something created by humanity to explain the bad things in their lives."_ _

__"Explain this, moron!" the girl shrilled. She waved a tiny hand at Dean and he flew across the room, slamming into a wall and sliding down dazed to the floor._ _

__Mulder's jaw dropped._ _

__" _Crap _!" Scully squeaked.___ _

____The demon looked at Sam and licked its lips. "Long time no see, Sam."_ _ _ _

____With no hesitation, Sam pushed Mulder onto her. Red-faced and screaming with rage, the girl clocked the agent viciously and shoved him away but Sam was on her, holding the demon blade against her throat._ _ _ _

____Child writhing and gurgling under him, Sam spat out a rapid–fire exorcism and a cloud of black smoke exploded from her. She slumped into unconsciousness._ _ _ _

____While Scully bent anxiously over the child to examine her, Sam went to Dean, who'd gotten to his feet and was leaning against the wall._ _ _ _

____"You okay?"_ _ _ _

____"Ribs," Dean grunted. He waved toward the fallen FBI agent. "I'm good. Go check on Mr. GQ."_ _ _ _

____Mulder was just starting to stir. At Sam's hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and stared up groggily._ _ _ _

____"You okay, dude?"_ _ _ _

____The dapper agent nodded and levered himself up to a seated position. "Scully?"_ _ _ _

____Dana looked up from the child, who was awake now and wailing loudly._ _ _ _

____"I think she'll be okay." She eyed her partner. "Are you all right?"_ _ _ _

____Fox fingered his nose gingerly. "I think my nose is broken."_ _ _ _

____Sam huffed out an impatient breath and examined Mulder's nose. "Nah, you're fine."_ _ _ _

____Holding one arm across his ribcage, Dean paced over to them, clamping down hard on his temper. After running a cautious eye over the little girl, he glared at the two shaken federal agents._ _ _ _

____"So," he said caustically. " _Demon _."___ _ _ _


End file.
